


Lockdown Live

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Let’s all dream together, M/M, liveshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Quarantine liveshow featuring a surprise guest
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 121
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Dialogue Lockdown





	Lockdown Live

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Cal for brainstorming and looking over <33

“Hello! Can you hear me? Can you see me?” Phil’s eyes scan the chat, most of which are commenting on the location change. 

“Why am I in the lounge?” He looks around like he’s also noticing it for the first time. “Oh! Well there was a bit of an incident with my regular setup that may or may not have to do with me spilling a coffee on the monitor.”

He pauses and looks around the room like he’s up to something. “Plus, I just thought, given the circumstances, that we could do a more chill relaxed vibe show tonight. We can do a live Normancam as well!” 

There’s another pause. His eyes read across the chat but it seems like there’s something else. 

“Also, this is a very special one time only liveshow as I have-” He lets out an awkward laugh with his hands frozen up in the air. “A secret guest who will be joining us!” Phil’s trying to contain his smirk as he looks to his side. A faint snort can be heard in the background.

The chat is moving at lighting speed. He tries to read some of them off, but it’s useless. 

“Oh, who could it be?” He says in a singsong voice. “When we’re all locked down and can’t leave our homes.”

Just then, another body comes into frame and smushes up beside him.

“Hi.” Dan looks like he’s trying to fight a grin. “How ya doin’?”

“It’s Dan!” Phil raises his hands like he’s presenting him. “Who guessed it?” They’re both snickering now. 

“I thought we could switch it up a bit as this will be the last liveshow for awhile. Figured you guys wouldn’t mind if I let Danny here join us.” He seems giddy. He can’t stop nudging Dan’s shoulder as he sways back and forth. 

Dan’s face is tight lipped, but it’s clear he’s trying to hide a smile. “Couldn’t exactly run away, could I?” He touches his hair out of habit. “I’m just kiidddinggg.” 

“So!” Phil announces loudly. “Where would you like to start?” 

“It’s your show, mate. I’m just here for the bants.” Dan holds up his hands in peace signs in front of his face. 

“Wellll I thought I could give them a little sneak peek at my new merch! We’ve got some samples lying around.”

“Pulling out the spons already, Phil. I see how it is.”

“It’s fun!” Phil looks around the room and moves to get off the couch. “Entertain them while I go get the stuff.” 

Dan watches him leave the room. He takes a beat and stares at the screen like it’s a foreign object, almost panicked before taking a deep breath. 

“It’s been awhile, huh?” He lets out a small chuckle and scans the chat. 

“‘ _I missed you_ says Susan10_09. I missed you guys too.” He gives a small smile and looks down at his hands clasped together. 

“Guess I kind of dropped a truth bomb- ayyeee-” He snaps his fingers. “and then dipped, huh. We haven’t really had a proper chat since. Um. Well. Got some projects in the works. Can’t really say much about that obviously, but hopefully soon.” He’s biting his cheek as he looks at the screen again. 

“ _What about youtube?_ That’s the thing though, isn’t it. I spent so long working on this video and it took over my life that I didn’t really think about what happens after that. If you want the truth, the attention was a lot. Kind of more than I anticipated. Which don’t get me wrong, was nice since I worked so hard on it! But then you’ve got news outlets reaching out and people you haven’t spoken to in ten years popping in your DMs.”

“But now there’s this massive pressure to see what you’re gonna do next. And like...I don’t know!” He’s moving his hands like they’re an outlet for all the things he’s feeling.

“I think we’ll see. Never say never. I miss creating and putting things out in the world quickly. I liked having control over every aspect. That’s been a challenge with some of the stuff I’ve been doing. But I’ve got a few ideas. We’ll see.”

There’s another pause. He’s not looking at the chat. He’s looking off in the distance and takes another deep breath. 

“I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you. And I’ve missed you all. I promise I’ll be around more very soon.” 

There’s something in his eyes like he wants to say more, but he stops. He just smiles and lets out a quiet huff to himself. 

Phil comes back conveniently, almost suspiciously, right after with merch in hand. He looks over to Dan with a knowing smirk and continues on.

“Alright! Who’s ready for the news story of the weeeeeeekkkkkk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/616283638247669760/lockdown-live-g-804-summary-quarantine-liveshow) :)


End file.
